interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
GO
=goal= * sub * goal A ???? * pt: n goal A (golo) * en: n Sports goal =goal-keeper= * sub * goal-keeper A ???? * pt: n goal-keeper A (guarda-redes) * en: n Sports goalkeeper =gobelin= * sub =gobio= * sub =gofrage= * sub =gofrar= * v =gofratura= * sub =goletta= * sub * goletta ???? * pt: n goleta =golf= * sub * golf A ???? * pt: n golf A * en: n golf;percurso de golf golf course =golfo= * sub * golfo ???? * pt: n golfo, baía;currente del golfo corrente do Golfo * en: n gulf, bay;currente del golfo Gulf Stream =goliardic= * adj =goliardo= * sub =gomenol= * sub =Gomorrha= * sub n pr * Gomorrha ???? * pt: npr Gomorra * en: npr Gomorrah, Gomorrha * -gon- ???? * en: see goni- =gon(i)ocarpe= * adj =gonade= * sub =gonadic= * adj =gonadostimulina= * sub =gonadotrope= * adj =gonadotrophina= * sub =gondola= * sub * gondola (gón-) I ???? * pt: n gondola I * en: n gondola * #9674; gondolero =gondolero= * sub * gondolero ???? * pt: n gondoleiro * en: n gondolier =gonfalon= * sub =gonfalonero= * sub =gong= * sub * gong ???? * pt: n gongo * en: n gong =gongorismo= * sub =gongorista= * adj =gongorista= * sub * goni- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds gonio-, gon- ( * angle) * #9674; diagonal; goniometro etc.; polygon etc.; hexagon etc. * -gonia (-ía) ???? * en: n in compounds -gony ( * generation, origin) * #9674; cosmogonia etc. =goniodiscorotundate= * sub =goniographo= * sub =goniometria= * sub * goniometria (-ía) ???? * pt: n goniometria * en: n goniometry =goniometric= * adj * goniometric ???? * pt: adj goniometrico/a * en: adj goniometric =goniometro= * sub * goniometro (-ó-) ???? * pt: n goniómetro * en: n goniometer * #9674; goniometria; goniometric =gonna= * sub * gonna ???? * pt: n saia * en: n skirt * #9674; gonnella-subgonnella =gonna-pantalon= * sub =gonnella= * sub * gonnella ???? * pt: n diminutivo de saia * en: n skirt * gono- ???? * en: n in compounds gono-, gon- ( * generation, offspring, semen, etc.) * #9674; gonorrhea etc. =gonococco= * sub =gonocyto= * sub =gonophoro= * sub =gonorrhea= * sub * gonorrhea (-éa) ???? * pt: n Patol. gonorreia * en: n Pathol. gonorrhea =gonorrheic= * adj =gordian= * adj =gorga= * sub * gorga ???? * pt: n garganta * en: n throat, gullet, gorge * #9674; disgorgar; ingorgar =gorgata= * sub * gorgear ???? * pt: v gorjear * gorgeo ???? * pt: n gorjeio =Gorgon= * sub n pr =gorgon= * sub =gorgonee= * adj =gorgonia= * sub =gorilla= * sub * gorilla ???? * pt: n gorila * en: n gorilla =gospel= * sub =gothic= * adj * gothic ???? * pt: adj gótico, godo (1. relativo aos Godos; 2. Arte; 3. Tipog. estilo tipográfico) * en: adj Gothic (1. pertaining to the Goths; 2. Art; 3. Typog. blackletter) =gothico= * sub * gothico ???? * pt: n gótico (1. linguagem gótica; 2. Arte; 3. Tipog. tipo de caligrafia ou tipo de letra) * en: n Gothic (1. Gothic language; 2. Art; 3. Typog. black letter) =gotho= * sub * gotho ???? * pt: n Godo * en: n Goth * #9674; gothic-gothico =gouache= * sub =Gouda= * sub n pr =gourmand= * sub * gourmand F ???? * pt: n gourmand F * en: n gourmand, epicure =gourmet= * sub * gourmet F ???? * pt: n gourmet F * en: n gourmet, connoisseur (in food and drink) =governabile= * adj * governabile ???? * pt: adj governável * en: adj governable =governabilitate= * sub =governaculo= * sub * governaculo ???? * en: n Aviation rudder =governamental= * adj * governamental ???? * pt: adj governamental * en: adj govermental =governamento= * sub * governamento ???? * pt: n governo (1. direcção, controlo; 2. corpo de pessoas que governam um pais) (compare: governo) * en: n government (1. rule, direction, control; 2. body of persons governing a State) =governante= * sub * governante ???? * pt: n governante * en: n governess =governar= * v * governar ???? * pt: v governar * en: v 1. Naut. to steer; 2. to govern ( * to rule, direct, control) * #9674; governaculo; governamento-governamental; governante; governabile-ingovernabile; governator =governative= * adj =governator= * sub * governator ???? * pt: n governador * en: n governor =governatorato= * sub * governo ???? * pt: n governo (1. direcção, controlo; 2. corpo de pessoas que governam um pais) (compare: governamento) * en: see governamento =goy (: goym)= * sub